It's Not About The Pulitzer
by joedan84
Summary: When Chloe talks to Clark about Cyrus, Clark realizes he can trust her. Post-eppy for Visitor.


Started: April 16, 2003

Finished: April 17, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Visitor

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Rating: PG

Category: Romance, Angst

Spoilers: Pilot, Hothead, Cool, Crush, Heat, Duplicity, Red, Rush, Rosetta, Visitor

Summary: When Chloe talks to Clark about Cyrus, Clark realizes he can trust her. Post-eppy for Visitor.

Disclaimer: Do not own them. They're not mine. ::eyes Nando:: Right?

Author's Note: I know that I said "Time And Time Again" would be my last Chloe/Clark. Well, after Visitor I was proved a liar. If the other episodes go this well for Chloe, there just may be more.

****

It's Not About The Pulitzer

"Hey, Clark," Chloe said, walking into the barn.

Clark turned from where he was working on the tractor. "Chloe, hey. You've been over here a lot."

"Well, if you're complaining," Chloe said, turning her back to leave.

"Chloe, come back," Clark called.

Chloe grinned, turning on her heel to face Clark. "Yeah, Clark?"

Clark's grin matched Chloe's. "I wasn't complaining. This is complaining," he said, turning back to the tractor. "I can't get the engine to start and I've tried everything."

Chloe set her purse on a bail of hay, then walked over to look into the engine. "I see the problem," she said, reaching in to adjust some unseen part. "Try it now."

When Clark turned the key the tractor sprang to life. "How did you do that?" he asked in surprise.

Chloe smiled, grabbing a rag on the ground to wipe her hands. "You had a loose thing."

"A loose thing?" Clark asked with a teasing smile.

Chloe shrugged. "Hey, I don't know the names, I just know how to fix it."

"Well, then I'm glad you're here," he said, turning the tractor off.

Chloe grinned, but then her smile dropped. "How's Cyrus?"  
"He's in a coma. It's like his brain just shut down," Clark answered, taking the rag to wipe his own hands.

Chloe frowned. "That's never good."

Clark turned his back, suddenly interested in something on the worktable. "Did you mean what you said?"

Chloe moved to rest her hip against the edge of the worktable. "What did I say?"

Clark forced himself to meet her eyes. "That it would be cool if Cyrus was an alien, and it wouldn't be about the Pulitzer."

"Yeah, I meant it," Chloe answered, her eyes studying Clark's face.

"What if I was an alien?" Clark asked, looking down quickly.

Chloe's eyes widened. "I'd be a little shocked."

"Just a little?" Clark questioned.

"Just a little, but it would explain a lot of things," Chloe told him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Would you still think it was cool?" he asked, fidgeting with a screwdriver.

"If you were an alien?" Chloe asked back, taking a moment to think as she hopped to sit on the worktable. "I guess it could be cool."

"And you wouldn't write a story about me?" Clark asked, looking at his hands.

Chloe reached over and touched his arm, waiting for him to look at her before she spoke. "Clark, if you were and alien I wouldn't write a story about you. There are some things that are more important than a story. Like my best friend. Do you give me that little credit?"

"I gave you more until you ran that picture of the barn in the Torch," he answered softly.

A hurt look passed over Chloe's eyes. "I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't- I shouldn't have."

Clark looked up, his voice almost a whisper. "You won't write a story about it? I wouldn't go on the Wall of Weird?"

Chloe shook her head firmly, a pained look flitting across her face at how little Clark seemed to trust her. "Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you."

Clark smiled slightly, looking into her eyes.

Chloe's eyes widened slightly. "You're…an alien?" she asked quietly.

Clark nodded silently, this time having to force a smile.

"Well, there goes my theory on a more intelligent life form," she muttered to herself.

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed.

Chloe grinned, hopping down from the worktable. "I was kidding," she told him, pausing as her smile grew. "Well, kind of."

Clark laughed, finally relaxing. "You're not freaked out?"

Chloe shook her head, her blond hair swishing around her face. "Clark, I've seen heat suckers, energy suckers, telekinetics, firestarters, pheromone breathers, and a hell of a lot of other things. I don't freak easily."

"How can you be okay with this?" Clark asked, in awe.

Chloe smiled softly. "Because you're my best friend, I love you, and you should know by now that no matter what you do, you can't scare me off."

Clark walked forward to envelope Chloe in a hug. "Thank you."

Chloe hugged him tightly, then pulled back with a mischievous grin. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Clark laughed. "You don't know what I can do. If I can do anything," he pointed out.

Chloe stepped back, ticking the things off on her fingers. "Powers are invincibility, strength, heat vision, speed, x-ray vision, and tell me if I'm leaving something out," she said, smiling up at Clark, her eyes sparkling.

"How did you know that?" Clark asked, his jaw dropping.

"You showed me, remember? Well, you and Pete showed me. And really, I'm hurt that you told him first," she said in a mock pout.

Clark's eyes widened. "But you were- And you said-"

"That I didn't remember?" Chloe finished for him. "Pete and I both remember everything. I told him not to tell you. I wanted you to tell me yourself, and not because of those red meteor rocks."

"Red Kryptonite," Clark corrected her. "Where I'm from, it's called Krypton."

"And then there's green Kryptonite, which hurts you," Chloe siad, her face dropping. If I had known, Clark. All my theories, having them around, and Lana's necklace, too. Clark, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Clark smiled, taking Chloe's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Calm down, Chloe. It's okay. You didn't know."

Chloe returned his smile, nodding once. "Now I know. And Pete knows. And we'll protect you and your secret."

"Protect me?" Clark asked with a laugh. "I'm the one with the powers. Shouldn't I be protecting you?"

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Clark," Chloe pointed out. "Okay, well, I have been, but that's not the point."

Clark laughed again. "Whatever you say, Chloe."

Chloe shot Clark a dirty look. "Pete and I can cover your tracks, Kent. Fix your mistakes. Clean up after you."

"There's two mistakes you can't fix," Clark said sadly.

Chloe moved to stand directly in front of him, looking up into his face, still holding his hand. "What mistakes, Clark?"

"Not telling you sooner is one," Clark said, looking down.

Chloe stepped closer. "It's a big secret, Clark. I understand why you wouldn't tell anyone. It took thirteen years for you to tell Pete. I'm just glad you didn't wait that long to tell me."

Clark smiled, blushing slightly as he realized how close she was.

"And the second mistake?" Chloe prompted.

Clark blushed harder. "Agreeing to stay just friends."

Chloe's eyes widened before she gave him her classic grin. "I can fix that," she announced, raising on her toes to press her lips to Clark's.

Clark pulled back a moment later. "Does this mean we're…" he trailed off.

Chloe smirked. "Only if you ask me," she said.

Clark grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Chloe answered, jumping into her his arms, her arms going around his neck.

Clark laughed, catching her easily. Without another word her kissed her again, putting all his passion and feelings into the single kiss.


End file.
